Passion
by mistycaribbeanflowers
Summary: After listening in on a conversation about steamy bedroom affairs, Serena concludes that she and Clemont are definitely missing out on something. Insecurity gets the better of her, and the Kalos Queen researches ways to rectify the "problem," so she and her timid husband can find their much needed passion. First Geekchic fic! M for super suggestive themes.


**Hey everyone!**

 **So I've finally pieced together one of my ideas for my first Geekchicshipping fic. T** **his one came to me in the middle of my Scene Study class, (which isn't hard when most of the plays you've studied are riddled with sex and scandal) but here it is! I'd like to think of this as my own little drama/tragedy here, except no one dies. I thought it would be interesting to see Serena and Clemont in this light.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters.**

 **All of the characters are knowledgable about sex and old enough to consent to it.**

 **This is a mature theme, so if it does make you uncomfortable, please don't torture yourself. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are eager welcomed and accepted.**

 **Characters:**

 **Serena, Clemont, Shauna, Tierno, May, Drew: 22**

 **Ash, Misty, Gary, Leaf: 23**

 **Dawn, Iris, Paul: 21**

 **Cilan: 26**

 **Brock: 27**

 **~Enjoy!**

* * *

"Exactly twenty minutes until curtain, Queen Serena. Twenty minutes!" A woman with a chic bob cut, dressed in all black stood at the dressing room door.

"Thank you Charlotte." Serena smiled back at the stage hand. Charlotte made her way through the door, but stopped. When she turned around, a small blush decorated her freckled cheeks. Serena turned to the stage hand, eyebrow arched, with a questioning glance.

"By the way, you look absolutely stunning, Queen Serena. The crowd will lose their heads tonight for sure! My girlfriend is here and and we are huge fans of yours!" Charlotte, positively bashful, looked away from the Kalos Queen. Picking up on her shyness, Serena put on a winning smile.

"Oh Charlotte, thank you so much. You're too sweet! And thank you for all of your help. The showcase wouldn't run as smoothly without you." The poor stage hand's blush increased tenfold. Unable to speak, Charlotte simply bowed to her and disappeared through the door, mumbling into her headset. Serena giggled slightly and refocused her attention to the mirror, putting some last minute touches on her appearance.

Charlotte was right.

The twenty-two-year-old woman was indeed stunning.

On both sides of her head, her locks were twisted into fishtail braids. The rest was rolled up into a sleek bun, with a rose fastened into it. Clinging to her petite frame was a romper. It was bright red, with a halter styled top and embroidered all over with a beautiful lacy pattern. On her feet were gorgeous red T-strapped platform heels, courtesy of the wonderful Dawn Berlitz, who always managed to give Serena the best birthday gifts. She was only too eager to christen those babies. Her bright blue eyes were enhanced by a sharp liquid liner and her lips were the boldest shade of red.

When Serena was highly satisfied with her appearance, she closed the door to her private dressing room and made her way towards the common area. Most Kalos Queens in the past opted to stay in their dressing rooms until it was time to perform, to avoid being swarmed.

Serena saw no fun in that.

There were a bunch of young performers in there that wanted to see her and she would come through for them. Back when she was a performer, Serena certainly felt changed each time she met one of her idols. She followed the long hallway and entered the room. As soon as she set foot into the doorway, the competitors fell to pieces.

"AHHHHHH SHE'S HERE!"

"It's really _her_!"

"That outfit!"

"Queen Serena, _hi_!"

"Oh, you look marvelous!"

"Check out her hair! Trés chic!"

"She has, like, better hair than model Elesa."

"I love you, Queen Serena!"

"Mew, your Sylveon is stunning. I want one just like yours one day!"

Serena felt her cheeks grow warm. But she cleared her throat. The younger trainers quieted instantly, hanging onto every movement she made.

"Hello, girls!" A stout young girl wearing a fairy gown pushed through the other contestants to reach her.

"Queen Serena, do you have any secrets or advice for the showcase today?" Serena was caught of guard by such a question.

"Oh. Well, I don't really have…-" An older teen wearing a witch hat stepped forward and pointed into her face.

"Queen Serena, please! You must tell us what to do to be successful. We want to be just like you!" The teen's eyes were ablaze with determination. The rest of the girls in the room murmured in agreement. Serena thought about her words carefully; these girls were very impressionable and would no doubt take her words as scripture. Serena smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry girls. There's no great big secret." The girls all moaned in disappointment. Serena quickly interjected. "But, I do believe that with hard work and creativity, you will definitely go far. You all look wonderful and have plenty of unique styles. As long as you and your Pokémon try your hardest, you'll give it all you got without regrets. Break legs, everyone!" The cheers erupted from the crowd and Serena took that as her leave. She waved at the girls as she waded through them, trying to move to more secluded area.

A stagehand ran into the room, reprimanding the competitors to quiet down and conduct themselves professionally. They were all still in a tizzy, but they had quieted down for the most part. Serena had accepted her celebrity status, but moments like these made it hard. She always had to know the right thing to say and found it difficult to get a moment of peace. Thankfully, the girls hadn't followed her after they had been spoken to.

"Serena!" The Kalos Queen sighed. So much for a moment of peace. The girls started up their loud animated chatter again.

"Oh no, not again." Serena mumbled to herself. She prepared herself for the second ambush of fan girls.

"I just _know_ you aren't ignoring me, Serena." A familiar voice called out to her. The blond woman turned around and was met with the sight of one of her best friends, who immediately grabbed her into a tight hug. Serena returned the favor with gusto.

"I'd know that voice anywhere! Hey Shauna!" Serena pulled away and took in the tanned woman before her. Shauna's long brown locks hung down past her shoulders, still separated into her trademark pigtails. She wore an off the shoulder, pale pink cocktail dress that fell just above her knees. On her arms were matching gloves that came up past her elbows. Her shoes were pink pumps that were decorated with a single pearl. On her face was a pale pink shadow and lipstick, which contrasted beautifully against her skin.

"Shauna, you look beautiful." Shauna playfully tapped Serena's shoulder.

"Oh please! It's super plain. I'm not quite finished losing the last of the baby weight, so I didn't want to try anything too extreme." Shauna's eyes rolled over Serena's lithe frame. "But you? You're absolutely smoldering, girl! This is probably the most daring thing I've seen you in yet!" Serena giggled and did a little spin to give Shauna the full view.

"Isn't it cute? It's the romper I bought in Hearthome City at that boutique I told you about." Shauna nodded.

"Yeah, I remember you told me. But when you said cute, I thought you meant something with frills. Not this sexy little thing!" Serena shrugged.

"Well, I'd call it cute. I know I love frills more than the average gal, but I wanted to try something new." A Cheshire grin grew onto the brunette's face.

"You know, Serena, it reminds me a lot of this little number I wore on my honeymoon in Cinnabar...-" The color rushed to Serena's face.

" _Shauna_!" Serena whined. Leave it to Shauna to be the one to take it _there_ of all places.

"...and Tierno? He absolutely loved it. He picked he me up and peeled it right off. It was like he was hungry for me and... -" Serena placed her hands over her ears and shook her head. She bore a striking resemblance to a six-year-old being told the Easter Buneary wasn't real, but she didn't care.

"Ugh, I can't heeeeear you!" Shauna's lips stopped moving for a moment and Serena took this moment to take her hands off her ears. Shauna crossed her arms.

"Serena, we aren't five anymore."

"That doesn't mean I want to hear about you and Tierno's... _escapades_!" Shauna started giggling at her flustered friend.

"…And you shouldn't want me to know what happens between you guys!"

"Oh come on, Serena! We're grown women. _Married_ grown women. I think we can have a casual conversation about sex."

Serena glanced at her her wedding band and engagement ring. More than any title she could win, any shoe she could ever own, or any stunning outfit she would ever wear, they were her most prized possession. It was a symbol of her bond and commitment to the man who held her heart.

Which is why there was _no_ way she was going to engage in pillow talk with anyone. Even if it was one of her best friends.

"It's not going to happen, Shauna." Serena turned her nose to the air. Shauna poked her side. The brunette was going to know, even if it meant annoying her best friend today.

"Come on, you know you want to tell me!" Serena stood firm.

"Stop trying to make it happen, Shauna."

"But...-" Charlotte came running into the room, calling for all attention.

"Will performers Selin, Janette and Elise please make their way to the backstage area? You're on deck!" The three young performers ran out of the door. Charlotte looked down at her clipboard and walked over to the two Kalos Queens. Her hands were slightly shaking. There were two of them now and it made it even more intimidating.

"Queen Shauna, you're following up after. Please come to the backstage area as well." With that Charlotte bowed to them slightly and ran out of the room. Shauna pouted.

"Of course they'd call me next. Just when you were about to crack!" Serena rolled her eyes. The brunette grabbed her Pokéballs and began to walk away."

"No way!" Serena yelled after her.

"You're no fun!" And with that Shauna disappeared out of the room." Serena fanned herself; Shauna really knew how to get her flustered! In efforts to cool down, the blond woman sat in the seat nearest to the windows.

It wasn't that Serena was uncomfortable with sex. She was always an eager participant with Clemont when they had the time. She just liked to keep certain things about her life private and that was one of them. Clemont felt the same way, as far as she knew. Shauna and Tierno seemed to be the exact opposite and didn't mind sharing about their adventures together. The blond woman was happy that her friends had adventurous sex lives. But sometimes it made her a bit...

...unsettled?

And, dare she admit, bitter?

Serena's thoughts were interrupted by Charlotte, running into the room again.

"Okay the next group of performers on deck are Caroline, Sarah and Mariah." She recognized them as the main group of teenage girls that pounced on her earlier.

"And Queen Serena, you are right after them. Please come to the stage area." Serena gave a small smile and walked to the door, letting the three girls line up first. Charlotte held the door and all four performers filed out of the waiting room.

Serena lagged slightly behind; she already knew her way to the stage. The blond closed her eyes and began her ritual of pre-performance meditation. Iris had introduced it to her and she'd fallen in love with it ever since. The Dragon Master guaranteed that it would help the Kalos Queen ease any performance anxiety or stresses she had, so she could channel her mind and soul into her show.

"...and after the showcase, Tim and I are totally hooking up. I've been so busy with preparation for today, it's been a whole two days since we've done it."

Serena's meditation was interrupted. The blond woman opened an eye.

Mariah, Sarah and Caroline were standing just a few feet in front of her.

"Oh. My. Mew! Mariah, can't you go like at least a week without screwing your boyfriend?" Caroline turned up her nose in disgust. Serena blushed. There was no way she should be hearing this conversation. She made a move to back away, but the next words piqued her interest.

"Well, I can't help it that Tim's a total freak in the sheets! It's called passion, sweetie. He can't keep his hands off of me!" Mariah stated, matter-of-factly.

Huh.

 _"Clemont isn't like that with me..."_

The thought ran through her head before she could stop it.

And it shocked her.

She had never really had a disparaging thought about her husband before. Except for when his inventions caused any trouble around the house. And even then, it was usually exasperation because of the mess. Never disappointment. Especially not in regards to him pleasing her.

"So Mariah, how are you guys doing it today?" Sarah asked with a wicked smile on her face. Mariah tapped her finger against her chin.

"I don't really know. The last time we did edibles and it was kind of okay. Then we did a threesome with this other girl we met at the last showcase." Serena wanted to die. Apparently _t_ _his_ what went on at showcases nowadays?

Had it always happened and she was just clueless?

She really didn't want to know.

"And we've done role playing plenty of times, so maybe today we'll try for dominatrix. I have this sweet leather suit and garter belt that I haven't tried out. It comes with a whip too." Serena gagged. How many ways had this girl experimented? Serena knew about some of those, but dominatrix was a new one. And why did she need a whip of all things?!

Caroline's snotty voice brought her back.

"Yeah, well, you better hope he plays along with the dominatrix one. He's always the one dominating you, after all. Do you really think he'll happily take a sub position?" Sarah giggled and Caroline stepped forward and cleared her throat. She belted out in a deep voice.

"Hi my name is Tim, and I like to smash nice and hard. My only goal in life is giving my girlfriend a pounding she'll never forget. Scream my name louder, Mariah!" Caroline flexed her imaginary muscles and flicked her tongue. The three girls broke into loud laughter, Mariah clapping at the spot on impersonation of her lover. They only quieted down after Charlotte threatened them with disqualification.

"You're right, though. Tim's so rough with me. He leaves no part of me untouched." Mariah crudely rolled her body, making the other two giggle.

"He does things that have me talking _so_ dirty afterwards. Especially, this thing where my legs are above my head and he goes down with his tongue and... -" Charlotte came out from the side again and motioned to the three teenagers.

"Contestants, please take your places on the platform. Break a leg!" The three chanted their thanks and went on to take their places. Serena was thankful. She didn't know how much more of that conversation she could take. She tried to take a deep breath, but she the discontent was welling in her stomach.

Why was she feeling this way? And even more so, why was she comparing her love life to a teenage girl's? She was an adult. She was also married. With a career. And Clemont was a great lover. He was...

...really gentle. The blond inventor always handled her body like she was a porcelain doll. Never in the way where anything would be considered rough. And they never really did anything particularly risqué.

Did that mean that she and her husband were lacking in the passion these girls were speaking of?

She wanted to dismiss knew what being a hormonal teenage entailed. It meant misconceptions about love and feelings, which she knew about first and foremost. They didn't have expert knowledge about love or passion.

But it appeared they knew quite a bit.

It still more than Serena knew.

She no longer heard the platforms moving up to the main stage. It meant that the three girls had already started their round. It was time for Serena to take her place on her platform.

Charlotte handed the young woman her three Pokéballs and Serena tossed out the Pokémon that she would be performing with today: Delfox, Pancham and Sylveon. Delfox wore a ruffled flamenco styled dress, while Pancham wore a charming matador costume. Sylveon was absolutely darling in its red tutu. All three Pokémon, like Serena, wore a single rose. She looked at each of them, taking in how precious they looked.

"You guys look absolutely amazing. We'll be performing very soon. Let's remember our steps, but most of all, let's have a great time out there and give everyone a great show!"

"Del, Delphox Del!"

"Cham pancham!"

Sylveon mewled happily with its comrades. It wasn't very shy around crowds or performance anymore, but it still held some of its timid nature. It rarely ever shouted like her other Pokémon. Serena was still working through it.

The platform lit up, and started to move toward the top. Serena heard the Latin rhythm of their song start up.

"And now, for you all, we have another special treat! One lovely Kalos Queen performing for us is always wonderful, but now we have two. It is my sincerest honor to welcome to the stage, Kalos Queen Serena! Give her a warm welcome, s'il-vous-plaît!"

The crowd roared in anticipation as Serena's platform reached the top. The stage was bare except for a single amber spot at center stage.

The platform stopped and The Kalos Queen stood in a flamenco style pose. The audience members just cheered at the sight of her.

On the outside, she was in full performance mode.

However, on the inside, the bitter feeling still weighed heavily on her chest. Serena pushed the thoughts aside as best she could; she didn't have time to think about what Clemont and she were apparently lacking in the bedroom right now. There would be plenty of time to worry later.

But right now?

It was time to shine.

* * *

 **Once again, any and all constructive criticism is welcomed!**

 **Some inspiration for Serena's romper came from Beyoncé's white lace dress at the Grammy's, designed by Michael Costello (if anyone is interested)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **In case I don't, Happy Holidays to all who are celebrating! And a Happy New Year too!**

 **~mistycaribbeanflowers**


End file.
